nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Pierlot McCrooke
|placebirth= |datebirth=November 30, 1957 |religion=Atheist |children=Ricky Donia |language=English, Dutch |home= Train Village |home2= }} Pierlot Garry McCrooke (November 30, 1957) is a Lovian local politician, businessman, policeman, architect, future actor and co-anchor of Lovia's most famous talk show, Oceana Late. Pierlot McCrooke is a Lovian citizen and former Mayor of Train Village. He writes a column, named Pierlot is blogging, and runs TVN. McCrooke is a rather controversial figure. In December 2009, he was involved in the McCrooke v. Donia Trial. He had a heart attack on January 6, and was rumoured to be dead, but this was later found to be false. On January 7, 2011, McCrooke was imprisoned for the duration of one year. In spite of his conviction, Pierlot McCrooke got elected as a CPL.nm MOTC after the 2011 reform of Congress in absentia. Since no court declared his political rights forfeit, McCrooke exercised his duty from prison. As of February 2012, McCrooke has been released from prison and continues to be active as a politician as a free man. He crowned himself as Heretow of Clave Rock in 2015. He is known for switching parties very often. Personal life Marriage to Dalia Donia As of November 2009, August Magnus Donia has offered Mr. McCrooke his beautiful daughter's hand in marriage. Pierlot however, took a while to respond. On November 14, 2009, Dalia Donia announced her pregnancy in an interview with a Lovian newspaper. They had known each other for over a year. According to her, McCrooke does not want to marry her yet, because he dislikes her father and feels he is not ready for a marriage, but he has not confirmed any of these statements. Pierlot McCrooke initially refused to marry Dalia, saying he would never marry her. He did this presumable because he greatly dislikes her father, the self proclaimed "Baron of Donia". On the 25th of November, 2009, however, the couple married in a lavish ceremony in Castle Donia. Few days later, the proud newlyweds announce Dalia's child is a boy. He will be named Ricky, after a paternal uncle. Dalia Donia is now named Dalia Donia-McCrooke. Pierlot divorced his pregnant wife in December 2009 after just one month of marriage, resulting in a fight the Baron and eventually even a trial. It resulted in public outcry. Death McCrooke was said to have died on january 6, 2010. It was said suffered from a fatal heart attack.http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pierlot_McCrooke&oldid=44736 This was presumably caused by stress, due to the extremely high pressure the young politician was on. It is unknown to whom Pierlot McCrooke's fortune will go. He has an unborn son with his ex-wife but it is unknown they will receive any money from the deceased statesman. His testament has not yet been made public. Pierlot McCrooke could also have been killed by family members for financial reasons, or by opponents of the Iron Guard Party he supported and briefly lead. However, it later turned out McCrooke was still alive and kicking. IGP McCrooke has been a member of Dietrich Honecker's Iron Guard Party ever since it was founded. After Honeckers forced exile, McCrooke took over the fascist movement with its founders permission. He has changed the party's name to Clear, then changed it back, and made some changes in the party policies. When the king threatened to punish the IGP members, McCrooke left the party. All other members were blocked for a month but McCrooke was not punished resulting in public outcry. According to sources from La Quotidienne, McCrooke cannot be exiled because he is supported by Interpol. Pierlot himself denies this.http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=La_Quotidienne&oldid=45741 Talk show side-kick On 23-11 he will begin as talk show sidekick at Oceana Late. He really likes the job, he announced in a press conference. He says he thinks Taisho Kumato should get a wrestling program. Movie plans He announced on 7-08-2010, that he wants to make a movie of The River of Oto. However this movie isnt finished yet. He will start soon. Son Son Ricky McCrooke (also known as Ricky Donia) was born on the First of March to former wife Dalia Donia. It is unknown who will get custody of the child, as both parents are divorced and seem to dislike each other. Career overview ]] * March 1, 2008 - Mayor of Train VillageSource: Train Village. * March 31, 2008 - Foundation of the Pierlot Holding * April 16, 2008 - Starts as Federal Police Officer * April 18, 2008 - Becomes Federal Police Sergeant as a result of his anti-vandalism actions * May 11, 2008 - Candidate Member of the Congress in the Mid-term Elections, 2008 * May 12, 2008 - Appointed as official Royal Architect for the design of the new Royal Palace * May 21, 2008 - Elected Member of the Congress with the highest number of popular votes * January 4, 2010 - Leader of the Iron Guard Party for two days with permission of Dietrich Honecker * November 23, 2010 - Becomes the co-anchor of the famous talkshow Oceana Late together with Ygo August Donia and Taisho Kumato. Quotations Quotes on McCrooke 12:01, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ---- 12:56, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ---- References and notes See also * Personal page * Train Village McCrooke, Pierlot McCrooke, Pierlot McCrooke, Pierlot McCrooke, Pierlot McCrooke, Pierlot McCrooke, Pierlot McCrooke, Pierlot McCrooke, Pierlot Category:2011 Member of the Congress Category:Republicanism Category:Criminal